A pin and bushing type of connection is a desired way of easily and quickly attaching an item, such as an electronic unit, etc. to a structural body, housing, frame, tray, etc. This is because one of the two members which are to be connected together carries a pin and the other carries the bushing. The connection is easily made by inserting the pin into the bushing. The parts are disconnected by merely pulling them apart. To make this type of system work there must be a tight frictional grip established between the pin and the bushing.
There are three primary problems experienced when pin and bushing connections are used. Firstly, mechanical impacting results in the transmission of excessive dynamic loads to installed equipment. Secondly, there is excessive wear of the mating surfaces between the pin and the socket. Thirdly, there is a too frequent failure of mechanical hardware in the installation.
Prior attempts to solve these problems have involved the use of various metallic combinations in the installation. These attempts have been unsuccessful due to the induction of dynamic loads into the installed equipment. These dynamic loads cause mechanical wear and eventual failure of components of the installation.
The present invention was made while developing a pin and bushing type of installaton for use with vibration sensitive equipment.